starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Dark Horse Comics
}} La Dark Horse è una casa editrice di fumetti di cui molti ambientati nell'universo di Star Wars. La Dark Horse iniziò a pubblicare fumetti nel 1986 e il primo lavoro per Star Wars ''fu ''Dark Empire ''nel 1991. La Dark Horse ha inoltre ripubblicato le uscite di Star Wars della Marvel. Esiste una branca chiamata Dark Horse Digital che permette di visualizzare i fumetti online. Lavori pubblicati *Dark Empire'' (1991-1992) *''Star Wars: Tales of a Jedi'' (1993-1998) *''Star Wars: Droids (1994-1997) *Dark Empire II'' (1994-1995) *''Jabba the Hutt'' (1995-1996) *''Empire's End'' (1995) *''River of Chaos (1995) *The Thrawn Trilogy'' (1995-1998) *''Boba Fett'' (1995-2006) *''Splinter in the Mind's Eye'' (1995-1996) *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' (1995-1998) *''Shadows of the Empire'' (1996) *''Star Wars: Tales from Mos Eisley (1996) *Battle of the Bounty Hunters (1996) *Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition (1997) *Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' (1997) *''Shadow Stalker'' (1997) *''Crimson Empire'' (1997-1998) *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' (1998) *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent (1998) *Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' (1998) *''The Jabba Tape'' (1998) *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' (1998-1999) *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' (1998-1999) *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' (1998-1999) *''Star Wars: Republic'' (1998-2006) *''Vader's Quest'' (1999) *''The Bounty Hunters'' (1999) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures'' (1999) *''Star Wars Tales'' (1999-2005) *''Star Wars: Union'' (1999-2000) *''Chewbacca'' (2000) *''Darth Maul'' (2000) *''Jedi Council: Acts of War (2000) *Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' (2000) *''Jedi vs. Sith'' (2001) *''Jedi Quest'' (2001) *''Underworld: The Yavin Vessilika'' (2000-2001) *''Star Wars Infinities'' (2001-2004) *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' (2002) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' (2002) *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' (2002) *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Empire'' (2002-2006) *''Star Wars: Jedi'' (2002-2004) *''A Valentine Story'' (2003) *''Star Wars: Obsession'' (2004-2005) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (2004-2007) *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' (2005) *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Visionaries'' (2005) *''Brother in Arms'' (2005) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Purge'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic (2006-2010) *Star Wars: Rebellion'' (2006-2008) *''Star Wars: Legacy'' (2006-2010) *''Star Wars: Dark Times'' (2006-) *''Star Wars: Vector'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008-2010) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' libri grafici (2008-) *''Star Wars Adventures (2009-) *Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2009-2011) *''Star Wars: Invasion'' (2009-2011) *''Star Wars: Blood Ties'' (2010-2012) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (2010) *''Star Wars: Knight Errant'' (2010-2012) *''Star Wars: Legacy—War (2010-2011) *Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command'' (2011) *''Star Wars: Jedi'' (2011) *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost'' (2011-2012) *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire'' (2011-) *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison'' (2012) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War'' (2012) *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi (2012-) *Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: Spiral'' (2012) *''Star Wars'' (2013) *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2'' (2013) *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin'' (2013) Collezioni ripubblicate *''Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures'' (1994-1995) *''Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit'' (1994) *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' (1995) *''Classic Star Wars Volume 3: Escape to Hoth'' (1996) *''Classic Star Wars: A Lond Time Ago...'' (2002-2003) Categoria:Case editrici